Daisy
Daisy is the regally and unbearably beautiful, very attractive, and sugary sweet tomboy princess of Sarasaland. She is good friends with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of the good guys. Daisy has an apparent love interest in Luigi as shown in Daisy Circuit's fountains depicting the two. She serves as the secondary female in the ''Mario'' series. Description Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Her dress is light yellow, ending in two outlines of orange lace. Her hips are covered by an orange skirt, and the shoulder area of her dress is quite poofy and ends in white trim. She also wears white gloves. Her jewelry includes a turquoise gem on her chest in the shape of a daisy, turquoise earrings that are also in the shape of flowers, and a golden crown with a turquois gem that looks like a daisy in the middle of her crown. Her hair is long and curls back a little and is a nice shade of reddish brown. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes, and always has a sassy smile on her face, coinciding with her often rude taunts when she passes you in a race. In ''Mario Kart Wii'', Daisy, along with Princess Peach and Rosalina change into a special biker outfit when they are riding bikes. Of course, Daisy's suit will lean to the orange side, since that is the color of her dress. In her biker get-up, she has orange boots with a white top and white heels. Her suit is mainly white, with orange stripes going down her legs and arms. She dresses in orange racing gloves, and she still maintains all her jewelry and her hair style. Princess Daisy is all about style... and winning too. Appearances Console games Daisy is unavailable in the Mario Kart Arcade GP series. Until Mario Kart arcade GPDX when she first became playable in a Mario Kart arcade game. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This is Daisy's debut in the ''Mario Kart series, where she is a middleweight character. By default, she partners with Princess Peach, both using hearts as a special item and riding Peach's kart, the Heart Coach. Daisy's kart, the Bloom Coach, is unlockable. In Double Dash!! ''art, Daisy is usually shown using items instead of driving. The game also features the Daisy Cruiser course, complimenting Peach Beach. Daisy Cruiser is also available in ''Mario Kart 7. ''Mario Kart DS Daisy makes her handheld debut. Unlike ''Mario Kart Double Dash!!, she is an unlockable character obtained by completing 50cc Lightning Cup, and this is her sole appearance as a lightweight character. Her karts in Mario Kart DS usually have low-medium speed (which is high for a lightweight character), very high acceleration, very low drift, and medium handling. Her karts are the Flower Power, the Light Dancer, and of course the Standard Kart Daisy. She lacks a home course in this game, though the closest she has to one is GBA Sky Garden. ''Mario Kart Wii Like ''Double Dash!!, Daisy returns as a middleweight, with her lightweight equivalent now being the new Baby Daisy. Both are unlockable: Baby Daisy requires at least a 1-Star Rank on all 50cc Wii Cups, while Daisy requires a gold in the 150cc Special Cup. Like all characters, Daisy has a stat increase. Daisy gets a new home course in Mario Kart Wii known as Daisy Circuit in Star Cup. Staff ghosts as Daisy include the Coconut Mall (Sugarscoot for Normal and Wild Wing for Expert) and the Daisy Circuit (Daytripper for Normal and Mach Bike for Expert). ''Mario Kart 7 Daisy is now a middleweight character, and she can be unlocked with a gold in the 150cc Mushroom Cup. This cup includes her new home course, Daisy Hills. Additionally, the Daisy Cruiser course from ''Double Dash!! ''is now a retro course in the Leaf Cup, bringing a few new changes. Mario Kart 8'' (including Deluxe) Daisy's latest appearance is Mario Kart 8. This time, she appears as a default character in both editions, just like Double Dash!! She has the same biker suit from Mario Kart Wii along with Peach and Rosalina when riding a bike or an ATV. In Grand Prix mode, Wario and Peach competes her as one of her main rivals, and she and Mario competes Luigi or Wario as their main rivals. Super Horn Fun Furious that Daisy is cut from Mario storylines where she gets kidnapped by Bowser, and becoming a newcomer in every Super Smash Bros. series, the mad-muggin' orange and yellow tomboyish princess is hitting the tracks with the super horn. A meme has emerged where images and clips depict Daisy giving her now famous 'Super Horn Fun' at other opponents as she drives past them, usually after hitting them with a super horn. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B4nBnGfoU4 Trivia! *According to the Mario Kart Wii Prima Guide, Daisy is Peach's cousin. Gallery File:Daisy.jpg|Daisy's artwork from Mario Kart DS. File:Princess_Daisy.png|Princess Daisy, a fun-loving, lively racer in Mario Kart. File:DaisyIcon-MK7.png|MK7 icon. MK8_Daisy_Icon.png|MK8/Deluxe icon. B301A86D-7FEB-46D6-A09E-83985DC0701F.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Kart arcade GPDX. AB5A12F0-9225-4421-9976-BE5DBE755BBE.png|Daisy in super Mario land. BFCA6A18-1E4A-4E4B-8289-9E78F8632B47.png|Daisy in NES Open Tournament Golf. 2D23A626-9FF8-47D4-A8D1-D133EA0DDDB4.png|Daisy in Mario tennis 64. 2AC6CAE0-BE4E-4039-80CE-F735A267AC25.png|Daisy in Mario Party 3. A90A40C4-921B-4518-8A65-E03C2652BDE4.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Party 4. 8FFFE3C6-D6C7-48AE-B76E-AF1026EC457E.png|Daisy in Mario golf : Toadstool Tour. 7CE148B8-8822-4DC7-8305-30689B1D612A.png|Daisy in Mario Party 5. 25E5B10D-E468-4D56-B0F7-77B0D233F17E.png|Peach and Daisy in Mario Kart double dash. 840F950A-6C97-4ED8-B02D-8E141C97FCB2.png|Daisy in Mario power tennis . F8EF3943-2447-4E1F-AB2E-F1BC5856BD53.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Party 6. BA2CF833-8635-468B-9BE3-980CA098777A.png|Daisy in Mario Superstar Baseball. 4982882B-DFE5-4135-9801-7D7D7634B084.png|Peach and Daisy in Mario Party 7. 8BBC0F3D-A30E-4C38-9587-D45445EC606C.png|Daisy in mario strikers / smash football. 8494C0DD-0090-40A1-B8D3-46843940BD20.png|Daisy in Mario hoops 3-on-3. 8658CD48-6BAF-4083-BDF1-0DDC19EACCBB.png|Daisy in Mario Party 8. 0D275125-E550-41DB-82FD-71945A883176.jpeg|Daisy in Mario strikers charged. 646C954B-261D-48BB-95C3-0F6016F73695.png|Daisy in itdaki street ds. 3D3EC161-1D5E-4475-8F20-FEDD9ED4D136.png|Daisy in Mario and Sonic at The Olympic Games. 9848BD1B-E010-401D-A4AA-00A593482761.png|Daisy in Mario Kart Wii. de:Prinzessin Daisy Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Characters Category:Females